The New Gleekster
by 1nn0c3nc3-kun
Summary: Hinata joins the Glee Club!


Hey guys. Im sorry, I know I haven't been updating but I have writer's block and I'm not allowed on this site. I have a new obsession: Glee. I love this show, but I just started watching it on Netflix and they only have the the first and second season DX ! Anyway this is a new project of mine. I'm starting this at season 1: episode 11. Don't forget to vote! For some of the songs I may switch some words.

_Jayelle, can you handle this?_

_Shadonda, can you handle this?_

_Aphasia, can you handle this?_

_I don't think they can handle this _

Today was the day the _Jane Addams Academy Show Choir _came to use the McKinley High Auditorium. The Jane Addams Academy was short on resources and the great glee club director of McKinley High let them perform for each other. He just wanted to check on the competition and be nice at the same time. He didn't know what to expect from them, but their performance was a shock to everyone. That band of missfits with nothing to count on but music had the McKinley High Glee Clubers spinning. The rebels had a voices that were so-so, a few good ones standing out along with the others, but what really had the others beat was their moves. They weren't really fancy, but they were sort of hypnotizing.

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly,_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly,_

_I don't think you're ready for this,_

_My body's too bootylicious for ya babe._

This was the time that he vowed to try to expect the unexpected, and to never underestimate others. He was made a little uncomfortable by their rival's moves and such, but one thing he couldn't deny was their enemy's tactics. He couldn't quite place it, but there was something about their performance that spoke to him. The girls may have looked like a bunch of teenage girl that are trying too hard to be "sexy" or whatever, but they had something.

_Move yo body up and down (oooh!)_

_Make your booty touch the ground (oooh!)_

_I cant help but wonder why_

_My body is too vibalicious for ya baby_

He looked around at his students to see their reactions. They were all gaping at the sight before them, questioning if that was even allowed to be a performance when kids will be at sectionals. There was one thing that really stood out if you paid attention. Out of all the girls in that group there was only one Asian, and her hair had a weird tint to it, but it was moving so much it was kind of hard to tell. She also looked to be the only one not singing, or speaking at all.

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly,_

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly,_

_I don't think you're ready for this,_

'_Cause My body's too bootylicious for ya babe_

When the girls finished, the first applaud was from the Jane Addams show choir director, snapping the competition out of their dazes, making them applaud too. Some kept looking up at their glee director to see if it was okay to clap. The Jane Addams girls went of the stage with a sense of pride and happiness at finally performing for an audience. While everybody was still dumbstruck over the performance, a student informs her teacher all about "Hairography."

"I know you all had some questions about hairography. One of our own has volunteered to walk us through it. She has got it down. Brittany, take it away." Mr. Shuster was in front of his glee club, trying to help explain the new tactic they were going to use. Mostly to the guys. The blonde next to him, now known as Brittany, looked over at him confused.

"Take what away?"

"Just show us what you got." Taking a step forward, Brittany began to instruct.

"Ok. So hairography works best if you act like you're getting tasered. So just move around like you're spazing and stuff." Brittany takes out her ponytail and starts to whip her hair around, while everybody admires her hairography. Just then a girl walks in. She is a little shorter than average height and had hair down to her mid-back. She was wearing a fitted blue T-shirt with Japanese writing in red, with dark jeans on, and red converse on. Her eyes were hidden with aviator glasses, but they didn't fully mask the uncomfortableness on her face. She started to laugh at the way everyone was having a seizure with their hair. Her laughing caused everyone to turn around and take notice of the new comer in the room. Everyone could tell she was shy by the way she stood and the way she clutched at her backpack.

She opened her mouth to speak before quickly closing it, blushing in embarrassment that all eyes were on her. After having a stare off with the room she brusquely walked up to the teacher in the room and handed him a note from her pocket. After taking a few moments to read it, the said teacher clearer his throat.

"You guys, this is Hinata. She's a freshmen and she just transferred here. It seems she was apart of the Jane Addams Academy's Show Choir for a short time, and is very shy, so go easy on her. She also doesn't know English fully well either. She also wont officially start school until tomorrow, so please help he out a bit." The teacher turned to his new addition to the glee club and extended his hand. "Hi Hinata, I'm Will Shuster, but the kids just call me Mr. Shu. I'm the glee club's director (im not too sure what else to call him). Welcome. Kids, introduce yourselves." Each kid went down the line explaining him or herself.

The cute brunette in the wheel chair. "What up, Im Artie."

A cute asian. "Mike."

A buff African-American guy. "Matt."

A blonde that looks big but only in the stomach area. Maybe she's pregnant. "Hi, Im Quinn."

A nicely dressed guy with good taste in clothes, but some look like she would wear them. "Im Kurt."

A… healthy looking African-American girl (sorry, I don't know what else to call her without being mean). "I'm Mercedes."

A cute guy with a Mohawk. "Puck."

Another Asian girl like herself. "I'm Tina."

An overly huge guy that is very preoccupied by the hair in his mouth. "Hey, I'm Finn."

A pretty brunette cheerleader. "I'm Santana."

A pretty blonde cheerleader. "Im Brittany, or at least that's what everyone calls me."

A girl that has on an outfit to make he look like a wannabe hooker. "And I'm Rachel Berry, the star of Glee Club. Don't forget the name, you'll see it in lights one day." This girl continued to talk a mile a minute and seemed very conceited. She was also talking very slow and louder at some parts of her speech, probably because she thought Hinata couldn't understand well. It wasn't until Mr. Shu walked out of the room to talk, or yell, at someone in the hallway that things got quiet. When Mr. Shu got back in is when people started asking questions.

"What's with the shades?"

"Doesn't she at least have to try out?"

"Teach us something in Japanese."

"I used to have Japanese in me… but we broke it off." (Guess who said it) After that statement everyone looked at Brittany with a disturbed facial expression. With that, Mr. Shu rubs his eyes and continues on.

"She cant sing right now because she has a sore throat, and she cant dance today because she doesn't have anything prepared, so we'll just have to wait until she does. But until then she can hang around here as she pleases. Ok everyone, lets take it from the top."

What did you think of the first chapter? Love it, hate it? Tell me if I should continue. And tell me if I got some information wrong or left things out. Constructive criticism is encouraged, and my writing will eventually get better. I'm not good at starting stories, but everything get going it'll flow better. Don't forget to vote!


End file.
